Evie/Gallery
Images of Evie from Descendants. Promotional Images ''Descendants'' Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg Descendants evie and mal.jpg Image-1428863622.jpg Evvie Headshot w/out background.jpg Evvie headshot w/ background.jpg Group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group headshot.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Descendants-34.jpg 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919233345900-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY07.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Evvie bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Evvie promo.jpg Evvie full body.jpg EAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon Prep Evie.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg The Evil Queen and her daughter Evie.jpg Descendants - Evie's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg The Villain Kid Files - Evie.jpg Descendants-140.png Descendants-143.jpg Descendants-142.jpg Descendants-165.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg They were raised.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Descendants-196.jpg Descendants 24 Days.png Descendants 16 Days.png Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-211.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Evie Auradon.jpg Evie Promo.jpg Evie outfit.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants Wicked World textless promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Production and Concept Descendants-128.jpg Evie's costume concept.jpg|Evie's costume design Screenshots ''Descendants Descendants-79.png Descendants-66.png Descendants-45.png Descendants-67.png Descendants-52.png Descendants-61.png Descendants-97.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-108.png Descendants-111.png Descendants-180.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-50.png Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-176.png Descendants-169.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-172.png Descendants-174.png Descendants-175.png Descendants-57.png Descendants-59.png Good group.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-73.png Descendants-56.png|Mal & Evie after Jane's hair Descendants-179.png Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png Descendants Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-1.jpg|Evie shows Mal her cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-3.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-4.jpg|"An explosion of deliciousness." Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg|"Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-10.jpg|"I probably should have left out the sulfur." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|"Use your magic!" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg|Evie on her knees, begging for Mal's help Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-16.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-17.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-8.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-12.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-7.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg|"Liking mud is not a VK thing, its a Mal thing." Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-20.jpg|Admiring her reflection Voodoo-Do-You-22.jpg|"Don't get jealy." Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Yo Mama so weak, old ladies help her across the street." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-18.png|"Yo Mama so soft, the only spell she casts are crying spells." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-8.png Genie-Chic-9.png Genie-Chic-10.png Genie-Chic-12.png Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-33.png Genie-Chic-14.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Descendants Allie 2.png Good Is the New Bad 5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-1.png|"What happened to 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you.'?" Spirit-Day-2.png|"Forget about the pom poms, and focus on the super awesome outfit we made." Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-10.png Spirit-Day-11.png Spirit-Day-12.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-4.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-9.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-16.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Wish-Granted-3.png Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-11.jpg Mash-It-Up-13.jpg Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-18.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-32.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg Video Games Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg Printed Media Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Merchandise Descendants Dolls.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 5.png|Halloween costume Descendants Costumes 4.png|Halloween costume Evie and Carlos Dolls 3.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 2.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 1.jpg Evie Doll 1.jpg Evie Doll 3.jpg Evie Doll 4.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 2.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 1.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 1.jpg Descendants Evie Doll.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Miscellaneous Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants-148.jpg Descendants 2D Characters - Evie.png Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Hang Out With Descendants.jpg 2D Evie Art.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries